Mistakes of the Heart
by Why Don't You Take a Seat
Summary: Allison and the pack have survived the Nogitsune's tricks and traps and before they have had any other problems Allison realises that she made a mistake breaking up with Scott and that she still loves him, but Scott has begun to move on with Kira, so how will she get Scott back? Post 3b, Pre 4 (Allison is alive)
1. Chapter 1

Allison shot up from lying down into a sitting position on the middle of Lydia's bed, she could feel the beads of sweat dripping down from her forehead down to her neck and down the crevasse between her breasts, but she felt something else, she felt hot and in the room it was freezing, so why was she hot and why was she sweating in the freezing room. She moved the books surrounding her to the end of the bed and moved the beautiful strawberry blondes books to the end of the bed as well and as she moved back to her original position she felt a tingle on her neck and on her lips, but now it was just all over her body, why did she feel this way? She moved her hand and moved it over the first place she felt the tingle on her neck and as she caressed the spot on her neck the dream came back to her. She remembered the feeling of someone's body pressing down on her pinning her to her bed as her own arms were wrapped tightly around the muscular body above her, she felt his muscles pulsate as he laced her collarbone with kiss after kiss and she let her head fall back as she enjoyed the bliss of the guy worshiping her body. Her arms tightened around his entire body and pulled him down to her as close as possible as he continued to ravish her entire body with his love and affection she felt his lips begin to travel up her neck, performing sinful acts as he proceeded, she felt his arms move up her body as he smashed his lips to hers and she couldn't lie, the hot and heated make out session was amazing, all she felt for this guy was love and lust and she couldn't help but moan under the effects it was having on her. He was like a drug to Allison. She used the position she was in and the power if the position of her legs to flip the couple and when she was straddling who seemed to be her lover she found out who it was. It was a mixture of the perfect jaw line, the deep brown puppy eyes, the hair and the muscular build that told her and she couldn't get it wrong, it was Scott, but it wasn't the Scott she had dated because the Scott she dated wasn't as well built as this Scott, this was the current Scott, the Scott that she ha seen grow from who he was when she was dating him into the current Scott, the strong alpha and leader of the group and she couldn't resist but smash her lips back to his and that was where the dream ended. It explained why she felt hot and why she was sweating, but why did she dream of practically having sex with her ex? Allison already knew the answer, she knew that she was still in love with him and that she had begun to think she made a mistake breaking up with him, she had even told the Sheriff before they had vanquished the Notitsune. She felt Lydia begin to stir beside her and really didn't want to explain her dream to her, but it seemed like it was too late to avoid it.

"Allison are you okay? You look like you've been sweating and it's like freezing in here."

"I've been sweating, but not because of the room temperature." Lydia looked confused, she was smart enough to figure it out, but she had just woken up.

"Why are you sweating then?" Allison knew that this was about to get really awkward.

"I was pretty much about to have sex in a dream, it was amazing, but then I woke up and to tell the truth I didn't want to wake up." Lydia laughed recite supporting her back on the wall before speaking again.

"How was Isaac?" Lydia noticed that Allison's face had changed, it was no longer relaxed, it was of confusion.

"It wasn't with Isaac . . ." Lydia thought that this entire conversation just got a whole lot more interesting and almost worth waking up at 2am.

"If it wasn't with Isaac who was it with?" Although Allison didn't notice the small smile that spread across her face, Lydia did.

"It was with Scott." Lydia thought that was typical Allison , remembering intimate moments with Scott in her dreams. "But the thing is it wasn't the Scott I was with, it was Scott as he is now." Lydia was confused as to how that even worked. It was quite often Allison had dreams about her past with Scott, but now she was dreaming of sex with the 'new' Scott.

"How do you know that he was different?" Allison laughed under Lydia's question.

"I know that because he was so much . . . More than what he was before." Out of all the things said throughout the night that was the one that confused her the most.

"What's that supposed to mean Allison? What does 'he was so much more' even mean?"

"Well when I dated him he wasn't didn't have that build, but in the dream his build was nearly making drool. Secondly his hair was different when I was dating him plus in the dream all I wanted was him and I could literally feel my lust levels through the roof, everything else didn't make sense, but what did make sense was the feeling of his lips running up my entire body barraging my body with kisses. That's what I mean he was different." Lydia couldn't help but think that Allison was starting to lose control of her own imagination.

"Allison I think you've figured out that you still love him, but I think your subconscious is telling you to get back what's yours before someone else does." Allison looked dumbfounded, but she understood what Lydia was saying. She was saying that Isaac was just a passing thing and she would probably end up with Scott and at this point in time someone was moving in on her 'territory', Kira.

"I was under the impression that nothing had happened between them yet." Lydia snickered and picked up her phone from the bedside table and flicking through her photos before turning her phone to show her a picture, but when she saw it she felt like a knife had just been plunged through her heart and she couldn't help but think about how that was probably what Scott felt when he saw her kiss Isaac. The picture was one of Scott and Kira making out withe her back pressed against the wall and her legs wrapped around Scott's waist, it looked like they were caught in the moment and she could see the passion between the two, she figured it must have been the first they were getting that passionate. She turned to Lydia and grabbed her on her shoulders. "Lydia did you see if anything more happened between them or was that it?" Lydia laughed.

"I watched it from start to end and they only made out Allison and I think it was the first time because if that was any other guy, that situation would have gone further." She could see the relief in Allison's expression and she couldn't help, but talk to her friend about her problems. "Allison you're clearly still in love with him, you still get irritated when you see him with another girl and you just had crazy hot make out and would be sex with him in a dream, I think it's time you talk to Scott because this is becoming stupid."

"Do you think I made a mistake with Scott?" Lydia sighed as she pulled her into an embrace and rubbed her back up and down.

"I'm sorry to say it sweetie, but I've known you made a mistake since you made the decision."

"I'll talk to him because I agree with you, it's time I fixed my mistake, but maybe once it has hit 8." Lydia couldn't but laugh at her little joke as they both fell back into the soft creases of the bed and fell into a deep sleep within minutes of resting their heads against the soft fabric.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**This is just a little thing I wanted to write in my spare time between writing my other stories, but it will have a few chapters and the final chapter may or may not alter the story to M, but I'll leave that for you guys to decide. Tell me what you think of it and I'll see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Even after saying she was going to talk to Scott and went back to sleep and she had the same dream, but this time the dream went the entire way and although it had only been a dream she couldn't help but remember how good everything felt, every touch, every kiss and every sound was perfect.

Allison had decided that to talk to Scott she would go over to his house. She knocked on the door and she heard it echo through the house a few moments before Melissa opened the door with a smile across her face.

"Hi Allison, looking for Scott?" Allison nodded as she moved in the door to the foyer. "I'm not quite sure if he and Kira are here or if they're out, but you're free to go check and wait if you want." She mildly cringed at the mention of Kira which was annoying her because she had shown Scott she was okay with it, but she obviously wasn't.

"Thanks Melissa." She said as she began to climb the stairs and when she got to Scott's door she knocked quietly and pulled the door open, but she didn't like what she saw. She saw Scott with Kira engrossed in his arms and him lacing a kiss on her neck as she smiled with her eyes closed before she moved closer to him. She could feel the teardrop forming in the corner of her eye as she turned around and quickly hurried down the stairs trying to avoid Melissa, but to her dismay she ran straight into her with tears streaming down her face.

"Allison is something wrong? Did Scott say something? Come sit down." She shook her head answering the questions as she moved over to the couch with Melissa.

"No, no he would never say something bad to me, but I just saw something that I was really hoping not to see." Melissa moved her hand to Allison's side and pulled her closer in an embrace.

"What did you see?" Melissa didn't want to push Allison, but she wanted to know why Allison was crying.

"I saw Scott kissing Kira's neck, holding her in his arms and falling asleep with her. The reason I came over was to apologise to Scott and make up with him because I think I made a mistake breaking up with him, so when I went up there it kind of threw me off." Melissa smiled at the young girl.

"Allison, just because he was kissing Kira doesn't mean he's not still crazy over you. Something I'll tell you is that if you look at his computer it's still a picture of you two together. Allison he's still in love with you, but he thought you moved on and you can't blame him for doing the same."

"I know and I don't blame him for moving on, but it just makes me . . . sad that he has moved on and I have no idea to get through to him." Melissa sighed and chuckled a little.

"Allison all you need to do is talk to him, you just need to talk to him about it and I'm sure you'll get what you want." Allison nodded as she was wiping the tears from her eyes trying to regain her strong composure. She stood from the chair to leave.

"Thanks Melissa, that's a real help."

"Anytime." Allison waved at Melissa as she made her way back to her car. She sat there for a second just wiping the tears away from her face with her sleeve and it reminded her of when she first agreed to go out with Scott at the vets and he brushed an eyelash from her cheek. She thought that if anyone knew anything specific about Scott it was Stiles, so she started her engine and began the short drive to Scott's 'brothers' house.

00000000000000000000000000000

It was only minutes later when she found herself knocking on the door if the Sheriff's door and only seconds later Stiles pulled open the door, he looked confused which was to be expected because she had rarely been to Stiles' house without Scott.

"Hi Allison, is something wrong?" She did plan on shaking her head, but to tell the truth something was wrong.

"Yeah something is wrong Stiles and I need your help with it." Now he looked even more confused.

"If you need help why don't you go to Scott, I'm sure he would be willing to help. Unless the problem is about Scott." Stiles had caught her and it didn't take him long which she was happy about because she didn't want to tip toe around the subject.

"This is going to take a while, so do you mind if I come in?" He shook his head, motioning with his hand to come in and not long after they were sitting on the couch facing each other.

"So what's bothering you about Scott?" This was about to get just as awkward as her talks with the others.

"Last night I had the most amazing sex with him and . . ." That was where Stiles stopped her from speaking.

"Although I'm happy for you two, I'm confused what the problem is because unless you wanted it to be bad there doesn't seem to be a problem.

"Stiles the problem is that it was in a dream while I was at Lydia's." His face changed to one of awkward proportions.

"Oh, so let me get this straight. You dreamt of having sex with Scott?" She nodded her head, her brown hair bobbing as she did.

"I told Lydia and she said that it was because he's the person I would always love and the person I would end up with and I should go get what's mine before someone else takes it, so I decided to go over to Scott's house I found Scott and Kira together he was kissing her neck and holding her in his arms just like he used to with me and . . . It made me sad and angry, I just have no idea what to do, I mean I don't even know if he still loves me!"! Stiles laughed at the frustrated girl in front of him. "Stiles I realise I made a mistake, but I'm worried it's too late to get him back, I'm afraid he won't want me back."

"Allison, he still loves you, he loves you more than anyone else, but he waited for a while while you moved on with Isaac and be couldn't just watch while you moved on, but he still loves you Allison. I'm sure if you just talk to him he'll take you back in half a second. Plus I'm sure he dreams about you as well." She nudged Stiles in a playful way. "Don't tell Scott I told you, but before he even kissed Kira he was worried about you and I told him that you kissed Isaac, so why shouldn't he kiss someone he likes." Once again she gave him a playful shove before getting up to leave.

"I hate you." She laughed at him.

"You don't hate me and especially not after I tell you where you can find him alone." Stiles could see Allison's light up and she looked like she was about to fall to his feet an start begging. "Scott generally works out by himself in the woods where you used a tazzer on him and other than that you'll have troubles catching him without Kira or someone else." She smiles at Stiles and thanks him before returning to her car before going to speak to someone she really needed to speak to about this . . . Isaac.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**I hear you all about not breaking up Scira, but we will just have to see how it goes! I appreciate the support for this new story, it won't be too long, but it's something I felt like writing and sorry for any mistakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

Allison was sitting on her own bed in the apartment she still shared with her dad. She was lost in her own mind wondering how she would ever explain it to Isaac and then how she would explain it to Scott and then how he would explain it to Kira . . . That was only if he wanted to get back together with her. She buried her face in her hands as her brown hair fell around her.

"Allison is everything okay?" She hadn't expected Isaac to be at the apartment so quickly, but maybe it was for the better, so she could really focus on the more important conversation. She lifted her head from her hands and shot a small smile in his direction.

"No, I'm not okay, I've got to talk about something with you." She was trying to hide her emotions from Isaac, but she wasn't sure if it was working. He casually sat down beside her and he laid a hand on her leg which made her flinch under the feeling.

"Is something wrong with us Allison?" He had hit it on the head, but it sounds wrong. Now was the time to just say it, hoping that he wouldn't be angry.

"Isaac it's just . . . It's just that . . ." Oh who the hell was she kidding. "Isaac I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get back together with Scott and I refuse to do it behind your back and I'm sorry, but I can't be with you while I'm trying to get back with Scott." She said seeming exasperated at the end of her little speech as she had rushed through it without practically breathing. Isaac looked a little stunned, but he didn't look angry or irritated. He just sat there quietly while she looked at him. "I'm so sorry Isaac it's just that," Isaac put a hand to her moth and she could understand if he was angry, but e didn't look angry.

"Are you sure about it Allison?" She nodded her head. "I was warned that this would come and I did have a feeling, but if that's what you want then that's ok, I'm not angry and you don't have to be sorry. Like I said we all thought you two were perfect for each other, but shit happens right?" She nodded before standing up, he grasped her hand before saying something she didn't expect to ever hear from a guy she had just broken up with.

"Good luck with Scott." It caught her off guard that he was supporting her. She smiled at him and moved out the front of the apartment to try find Scott in the forest.

00000000000000000000000000000

Allison was running through the forest where months ago she had accidentally used a taser on Scott. She had no idea where to actually find Scott, but she figured that the easiest way was to just run around the forest, besides she hadn't had much time for running recently, so it would be nice to just be able to loose herself in her thoughts and hopefully they wouldn't be all about Scott. She was racking up a sweat when she smashed into something solid and muscular. At first she thought it was a very odd odd tree, but when she was falling back she felt two strong arms warp firmly and quickly around her and when she was pulled up her body was flat against Scott's naked torso. She opened her eyes and she was looking right into Scott's adorable brown puppy eyes.

"Hi Allison, are you okay?" She was happy that he was worried about her, but she was fine.

"Yeah thanks to you." She smiled up at him. He pulled away from her which left her yearning for the feel of his body against hers again. He was began to run his hand through his hand when he spoke.

"Don't worry about it. Anything you're out here for?" She was trying to form words, but they just came out as blabber as she looked over Scott's torso.

"Ummm noti. . . Ummmm." He looked at her in the strangest way.

"Is something wrong Allison?" She straightened herself up and made sure she was looking at his face.

"No, nothing's wrong, well something's wrong, but you don't need to worry about it." Scott smiled and he put his hands on Allison's shoulders and steadied her and looked straight into her eyes (which almost made her swoon).

"Allison you're pack and a little more , so you can tell me if something is wrong and what it is." Well it was time to say something.

"I broke it off with Scott and he was fine with it." Scott stared at Allison because she had no idea what she had just said. "Why are you looking at me like that Scott?"

"You just said you broke it off with me and I was fine with it. We broke up months ago Allison and I was never fine with it."

"Shit." She whispered quietly to herself. She must have been thinking about Scott too much, but at least he said he was never fine with it. "Sorry I meant I broke up with Isaac."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Allison, do you know why he was fine with it?" She had once again dug herself into a hole because she couldn't say anything about why Isaac was fine because she wasn't ready to tell Scott yet.

"Ummm no I have no idea." Scott pulled her closer to him and pressed her tightly to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She couldn't help but smile when she buried her head into his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck and she couldn't help, but think that this was how it was supposed to be and when he tried to pull away she felt his muscles pulsate, but she just pulled him back into her and after about 5 minutes she let him go. "I'm sorry about that." Scott smiled.

"It's okay, but I've got to go meet Kira somewhere and if you still need to talk come to my place tonight because no one else will be there and we can talk all you like." She was overjoyed at the fact that he was inviting her over while no one else was there.

"Thanks Scott, I'll see you later." She waved to him as he left the forest pulling on his tank top. After he disappeared Allison just fell back against a tree thinking about the events of the afternoon, about how Scott felt next to her and she couldn't help but think about a future with him.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm sorry for the late update, but I've been really busy today and I'm about to head back to Sydney, so you won't be getting any more chapters for a while and I hope you enjoy this one! once again I appreciate all the support for this story and it's what keeps me writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Scott was walking beside Stiles towards the locker room when he suddenly smelt something odd coming from Stiles. He was nervous, but why was he nervous?

"Stiles, you okay? You seem nervous about something, so I was just wondering if you're okay." Stiles was stunned for a second because he was thinking about the talk he had to Allison and was surprised that Scott had picked up on him and quickly tried to hide his nervousness.

"I'm . . . fine, what about you? How was your training in the woods the other day?" He could see Scott smile a little before turning to face him.

"Yeah I'm great and training was . . . odd. I ran into Allison out there which is odd because I've never run into her out there before, but she was acting very odd. She was stammering and everything, it seemed like something was off but I don't know, maybe it was just me." Stiles smirked a little, trying his best to hide it from Scott. She hadn't wasted anytime trying to get what she wanted. "And she seemed a little off because she broke it off with Isaac, but she didn't tell me why but I guess it's because I didn't ask or she didn't want to tell me." Sties didn't know that she had broken it off with Isaac. She was really making an all effort for this, but she must know how loyal Scott is and he wasn't sure that Scott would be able to hurt Kira like that, but who knows.

"Wow, that's odd." Scott looked towards him and nodded a little.

"What's even weirder is she said he didn't seem to worry and she said he had been expecting it since they started dating, so I have no idea what they broke up over." Well Isaac was warned about how close she and Scott were and that she could go back to him at anytime, but expecting it since the beginning of the relationship didn't really seem like a healthy way to keep a relationship alive.

"You're right that's odd." They moved into the locker room where Isaac was still standing at his locker and Scott moved over to give him a pat on the shoulder and to say sorry, but if only Scott knew that he was the reason they broke up. As Stiles went passed Isaac asked him a question.

"Do you know?" Stiles shook his head as he moved towards his locker to deal with his stuff. When they were moving out of the locker rooms Kira was waiting at the entrance for Scott and when they saw each other they had a kiss and had an embrace before joining hands and began to move off to class and as they did that was when Stiles saw Allison who was talking to Lydia and didn't seem too happy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you ran into Scott while he was training in the woods after breaking up with Isaac? How did that go by the way?" Allison put her head in her heads and shook it a little.

"Isaac understood and even wished me good luck, but when I ran into Scott I couldn't help but not say anything in English and acted like a girl in yr7 who had just ran into her crush." Lydia laughed a little before flipping her strawberry blonde hair and placing a hand on Allison's shoulder.

"You two were always like that though." Allison smiled and shook her head to disagree with Lydia.

"No we weren't." This time Lydia couldn't help but laugh.

"Please Allison, you two were like the cutest thing ever and when you were apart all you could do was think of each other and even when you broke up you were just depressed all the time." Lydia was right, once again, but now that they were older why couldn't she just act normal around him?

"Well I just don't want to stuff this up again because if I do I feel like he won't take me back and I'm just so . . . worried. I mean it's annoying how worried about it I am." They walked into the classroom before either one of the said anything.

"Well it looks like Stiles has done you a favour by leaving a seat in front of him free for you, but Kira is behind him, so go take your seat Miss Argent." Allison smirked at Lydia before moving over to take the seat in front of Scott and it wasn't long before Scott was talking to her.

"You feeling better Allison? You were a little jittery when we saw each other last." That was so Scott, always worried about how everyone is and how they are doing.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better, but I was wondering if we could have a talk sometime in the next couple of days because I really need to talk to you about something." She smiled once again at Scott before he nodded and she turned her attention back to her book. She couldn't help think about the talk they would have later and how his voice would make her feel. She couldn't help but think about how Kira would deal with this whole thing if she had to.

She sat there for the rest of the lesson paying less then no attention to the teacher and only thinking about Scott. She was passing messages to Scott behind her desk all lesson and when she wasn't, she was either thinking about Kira or was thinking about the weird looks Stiles had been giving her.. Even school seemed longer than usual and the lesson seemed to drag on for hours but every time she and Scott met eyes or smiled at each other, she couldn't help but feel that the talk she was about to have with Scott would be very interesting for a whole bunch of different reasons.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!  
>Sorry about this being little late, but I'm trying to get back into my writing habits so I don't take a long break or anything, but here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! By the way if it's all over the place I'm sorry because I was a little tired when I wrote it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Allison had ducked into the bathroom to apply some makeup that she had brought for this occasion. She had never being big on makeup but a little couldn't hurt right? She slowly put it back in her bag before walking out of the bathroom at an astronomically slow pace. When she got out she hurried to Scott's bike and waited for him. It was about 10 minutes later when Scott appeared with a smiled covering his entire face, she subtlety pushed a wild hair behind her ear.

"So do you want to talk here or somewhere else?" She thought for a second before asking the question that had been on her tongue for a tiny bit.

"Dont you have to drop Kira off before we go and talk?" He shook his head.

"I told her that I had to talk to you for a little while and she said she could make her own way home today with Lydia so she'll be fine. How about we go somewhere else?" She couldn't help but let a small smile grace her face.

"Sounds good!" Scott got on the bike pulling on his helmet while offering Allison the spare helmet, she accepted it and slowly slid it on before getting on the bike behind Scott and wrapped her arms around his waist before he started the bike.

As they started off to god knows where she began resting her head on his back and she couldn't help think that this was how it would have been if she never broke up with him and hopefully that was where they could get back to after some time. Before long she realised where they were going, Scott was taking her to their spot in the reserve. Once they got their they got out of the car and sat on the bonnet together laying back on it.

"So what'd you want to speak about?" It would have been a bit awkward to come straight out and say Do you want to get back together, so she decided to talk normally for just a little while.

"Ahhh nothing in particular just wanted some time to talk to you alone." He nodded like he understood.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Isaac Allison." She sighed a little.

"Thanks Scott, but I think it was for the best." He turned his head and shifted a little so he was facing her more directly.

"Why do you think that?" She readjusted to face him the same way he had done.

"I dunno but it's just a feeling that I have and I dunno why but let's just not talk about Scott." _SHIT _she thought to herself as he looked at her with confusion. "Sorry just a slip of the tongue." She heard him chuckle a little before she saw a grin cross his face.

"Don't worry about it."

"So how have you been Scott?" He shrugged a little and sighed.

"Yeah I've been good, still kind of recovering from all the shit that has happened around here." She couldn't help but laugh. They were now just looking at each other as the sun began to descend over the ridge and the beauty of the moonlight began to filter over them. It was a couple of minutes before someone spoke out and surprisingly it was Scott.

"I miss this, we should spend time together more often." She couldn't help but agree since she as aiming for something a little more than that.

"Sounds great, I was thinking the same thing." She let a grin spread across her face like the wings of an angel in the dark night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott had dropped Allison home and Chris was surprised to see him, not that he didn't know Allison as still hanging out with the pack but it had been a while since Scott had popped around while he had been there.

"So what was Scott doing here?" He couldn't help but notice the smile on his daughters face.

"What do you mean what was he doing here? He used to come around all the time." He looked at her with an exasperated look before replying.

"Yeah but that was when you were dating or when you were sneaking around behind our backs and that was really the only time I saw you smile like that." Her smile instantly disappeared in an effort to try and hide it. "Isn't he dating Kira?" She nodded turning towards her prying father.

"Yeah he is, but I want to try again with him because the other night at Lydia's I had a drea-" She stopped mid sentence knowing that the thing that she was about to say to her dad was something he didn't need to know.

"At Lydia's you what?"

"I just was thinking about him a lot and I want to try again but I have to tell him that first so we were just spending some time together. Her father chuckled a little before returning to his strong stature.

"Well be careful because things like these are ticking time bomb and you don't want one blowing up in your face."

"Things like what?" He raised his eyebrows a little.

"Things like love Allison and don't even deny it because you loved him before and you still feel the same way you just had to sort yourself out for a while and as long as you tell him soon, like before he and Kira get too serious you will have a shot." She slowly walked towards her room and fell face first onto the bed thinking about the events of the day and if they were any indicator then what would the future have to hold?

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!  
>I'm so sorry that this story is late as well but like I said before I just haven't found the time or the energy to write the chapters once I get home after classes and like I said before on the other story, I will be employing a schedule from now on!<br>**

**SUNDAY- Until the End of Time**

**SATURDAY- Can You Forgive Me?**

**FRIDAY- Mistakes of the Heart**

**Also I would like to thank you guys for all the continued support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
>See you next time!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were rather normal, she had school and she didn't get to spend much time with Scott which admittedly made her a little unhappy but luckily that was about to change. She was at her locker when she heard someone walk up beside her.

"Lydia I don't feel like shopping and I dunno about Scott so I'm just going to go home." She heard a breathy chuckle and it was that instant she knew it wasn't Lydia and bar assent fluttered through her cheeks leaving them the rosy red of a flower. She slowly closed the locker door and turned to see Scott standing there.

"What did you mean you don't know about me?" Allison was trying to think of a way to get out of the situation and then it hit her.

"Oh Lydia saw how much we were texting and she wondered if we were going somewhere this afternoon so I just gave her the answer." Scott paused for a second while staring at her before he spoke.

"Well would you like to do something? Kira is doing something with her dad and I thought you might want to do something." She smiled and pushed her brunette curls behind her ear. She had changed back to her old hairstyle after a close incident and to tell the truth she preferred it this way.

"Yeah I'd love to do something. Got anything in mind?" He thought about it for a while until he thought of something.

"We could just go back to my house and watch a movie and have some dinner or something. Only if you want to though!" They were both beaming at each other when Lydia turned the corner and saw Allison nodding.

"Sounds great! I'll see you outside in a couple of minutes." He looked as happy as could be as he stumbled down the hallway and as Lydia came up behind a happy Allison she stunned her.

"You've got him wrapped round your finger don't you?" Allison was shocked by Lydia and just shrugged.

"I guess so but I just don't want to hurt Kira and I'll feel bad if I try to do anything."

"Well I guess you'll have to talk to Kira and then maybe Scott will talk to Kira, maybe she won't be too angry since she knows you two were a big thing, which is an understatement."

"Maybe, but I just don't want to hurt Kira and I don't want her being angry at us." Lydia fully understood what Allison was saying but when it comes to love sometime you just have to follow your heart no matter what stands in the way.

"Well I guess it will turn out the way it will turn out." She nodded and guessed there was no way to avoid what was coming and if there was Allison would like to know it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott was getting ready in the kitchen while Allison was picking out the movie, it felt just like it used to but now they didn't have to be secretive about it. She wasn't sure what movie to watch wether it would even be appropriate to watch with a guy who was her ex boyfriend, she just was too confused to deal with all the problems that come with going after a taken man, so she just sat back on the couch waiting until Scott came in from the kitchen. When he came into the room he sat down beside Allison and watched as the confused girl just looked at him.

"Couldn't decide on a movie? Not the first time we've had these problems." She laughed a little, got up and put a romantic movie into the dvd player. For a second she forgot that she wasn't Scott's girlfriend and she laid down on the couch, lying her head in his lap. She felt him shift under her to make the position more comfortable and he didn't say anything about the compromising position. She could feel him moving under her for a totally different reason and she was glad that he still got that reaction from her, she pretended that she didn't notice and she decided just to get comfortable where she was. It was only about 1 hour and a half into the movie when Melissa walked into the house. She heard the movie playing and poked her head around the corner to see Allison face down in Scott's lap fast asleep and Scott mildly snoring away leaning against the back of the lounge. It was quite a compromising position for Allison to be in especially when she didn't think they were together. She laid a blanket over Allison's body before heading upstairs to go to sleep herself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Allison could feel the light shining against her back, the sunlight warming it and she slowly splintered her eyes open and saw no much. Where was she? That was when she noticed that she must have ended up face down in his lap and she could only hope that he wasn't awake but that dream was shattered when she heard him groan and wake up. He looked down and saw the brunette staring up at him and that was when he noticed that his groin area felt a little wet.

"Ummmm Allison I feel a little wet, do you have any idea?" He could see she looked mortified.

"Well when I woke up I was face down in your lap and I must have rolled over in my sleep and I'm really sorry about that Scott." She said with embarrassment sparking up her cheeks.

"It's okay it just feels a little odd." He laughed a little and she sat up and Melissa was just walking down the stairs.

"Oh you're both awake." They both nodded and she headed into the kitchen. Her hair was all messed up and all she could think about was that she spent the night in Scott's lap and he didn't object, she was finally getting somewhere and she had a somewhat awkward situation to show for it.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guy!  
>Well here's this week's chapter of Mistakes of the Heart, I hope you enjoyed it! I thought it might be nice just to have some more time between them and I thought that that awkward situation was a funny one that I felt like writing because it brought a little comedy. As always I appreciate all of the support you guys are giving me for this story and as long as the support continues so will the story! Hope you enjoyed, see you next week for this story or tomorrow for Can You Forgive Me?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Allison was walking into school with Lydia when she struck up a subject that Allison wanted to speak about she wasn't sure if she should until they actually got anywhere because at this point they were just really good friends.

"So what has happened between you and Scott? Anything interesting happen yet?" Allison looked down at her feet pretending to be in shame as she shook her head at the self proclaimed queen of dating.

"If you want something done you've gotta do it yourself." Allison laughed at her before saying anything.

"The only thing that's happened between us recently is I fell asleep on his lap and rolled over and woke up face first in his lap."

"Kinky." Allison could feel the Sparks in her cheeks.

"Lydia!"

"What? You woke up face first in your ex boyfriends lap, anyone would classify that as kinky! Was anyone out to play?" Allison stared at her for a second not understanding her strange figure of speech.

"Oh my God Lydia, why're you thinking about that?"

"Because you are." She said as she bobbed her soldiers.

"I'm not thinking about that Lydia, so get your mind out of the gutters and stop thinking about Scott like that."

"Stop thinking about Scott like what?" They turned around and saw the young kitsune standing there.

"Oh hey Kira, I was wondering if you've ever thought about Scott like that?" Kira just looked at her with a blank face. "Oh like sexually?" As soon as she said it Kira's face lit up in pure embarrassment. "Come on, you can tell us." Kira sighed a little before nodding in defeat.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend but what's your reason Lydia?"

"Well look at that fine specimen of a man, I mean look at those muscles and those dimples, they're godly." She looked between the two girls acpanying her and they were practically drooling. "No but in all seriousness I did this weird thing when they took a break." She said pointing to Allison. "It was kind of odd, I seduced him and then made out with him and I don't really remember why but I'm very different now so don't worry about me." Kira nodded understanding what had just been said.

"So who hasn't kissed Scott?" She asked.

"Everyone but us. That doesn't stop people thinking about him and fantasising about him, I mean have you heard some of the things girls in our year and years below us say about him. Most of them start with I'd like a piece of his meat." Kira being the oblivious girl (rather like Allison) didn't understand.

"Meat?" Lydia laughed a little at how oblivious she was.

"In other words they want a piece of what he hides in his pants." Kira's eyes widened in surprise because it's something she had thought about before but not at great detail, however Allison on the other hand knew that stuff from the previous year and she felt like saying it's even better then you think it is and if her dream was any indictor the entire 'package' that was Scott had only gotten better.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Allison was sitting in class and she was not even looking at her work because she couldn't focus on anything but Scott, which although she was enjoying she was annoyed at. She wasn't the type of girl that every action hinged on a boy, she wasn't one of those girls who couldn't function without her boyfriend but that's what it seemed like she was because she couldn't think of anything but Scott.

"Miss Argent is there something in Mr. McCall's direction that's interesting because I haven't seen your eyes move down to you book from looking at him since the beginning of the lesson." Embarrassment set off like fireworks in her cheeks as everyone in the room snickered apart from Scott who just looked over at her and smiled showing off those wonderful dimples.

"No Mrs. Thompson, nothing to see." Everybody knew how Scott and Allison were together and they all thought that they both probably felt the same way about each other about each other because they were inseparable when they were dating and they were probably one of the most PDA couples in the school because they were always divulged in each other one way or another.

The class was quickly over and it signalled the end of the actual school day and as Scott was heading out of the classroom towards his locker he was pulled into a room right near his locker and when the door was closed he looked properly to see Allison.

"Hey Allison, is something wrong?" He looked at her with those big questioning puppy-dog eyes and she couldn't stop herself now because she had to do it now otherwise she didn't think she would get anything done.

"Scott, it's just that you saw what happened in the classroom didn't you?" He laughed a little.

"Yeah, you were looking at me and he thought you were staring at me, so what?" She looked down for a second to gather the confidence before looking up at him.

"I was staring at you Scott." She gripped and contorted his shirt pulling him to her smashing her lips to his making sure to leave an impression. It was passionate and hot for two seconds before she pulled away and whispered in his ear. "I need you back Scott." She walked out of the door leaving Scott standing there wide eyed and surprised as if he had just been shocked, well that was one way to describe it. He walked to his locker and Stiles was standing at his just beside and as Scott walked over, he turned his head to look at Scott who looked stunned and almost completely shocked.

"You okay dude, you look like a dear in the headlights, is something wrong?" He shook his head.

"Nothing wrong but something just happened that caught me by surprise."

"What?"

"Allison pulled me into a room and kissed me."

"She kissed you? How'd it feel?" He thought to himself for a second just going over it in his head.

"It felt amazing. I don't know what she did but if felt amazing and afterwards she whispered in my ear that she needs me back and I have no idea what to do."

He always did enjoy himself with Allison and the chemistry between them was ridiculous but he was with Kira right now. What in god's name was he going to do?

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!  
>I'm sorry the chapter is a couple of hours late than usual but I kind of forgot it was Friday. I hope you enjoyed the turn the chapter took at the end there because I thinks it's time for this story to start to get into the more interesting part. I enjoy reading all your reviews and appreciate all your support and I hope I'll see you tomorrow night for a new chapter of Can You Forgive Me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**WHAT I'M ALIVE?**

**Hey Guys! I'm BACK  
>It may seem like ages (probably because it has been). My exams are done and I've had a brake and now it's getting back into the habit because it's been a long time! New chapter and it may not be the best chapter cause its been a while and I hope you enjoy it for what it is and I just want to let you guys know how much I appreciate you guys sticking with me through that break and I really hope you enjoy the chapter. A new chapter of my other stories coming within the next 6 hours or so!<strong>

Scott sat in his room staring up at the roof, he had the memories of the day swirling round in his head as if in a cauldron just swirling around and spilling over the edge but the one thought that dominated his thoughts was the moment between him and Allison. He remembered every second of it and he just couldn't get it out of his mind and he had tried everything, he even went to the extreme of having a fairly large drink with Stiles which hadn't ended well with Stiles but he was fine. He remembered her touch, he remembered the feeling of her lips against his, he could still feel her breath flowing against the side of his neck and against his ear sending an earth-bending shiver down his spine. He ran his hands down his face, dragging down the skin with it because he had no idea what he was going to do. As he started going over everything again someone very welcome came into the room.

"Hey Scott, is something wrong?" It was his mom. She was standing at the door looking at him and maybe it was Mother's intuition or maybe it was just obvious. He shrugged at her not particularly wanting to tell her what was happening because although they had one of the closest relationships a mother and son could have it wasn't something he particularly wanted her to know about.

"I'm fine, just a little tired that's all." She nodded, knowing something was wrong but she didn't want to push it because she knew that he would tell her if he wanted her to know and that was something Scott had become very good at, telling people what they needed to know or the group wanted them to know.

"Okay well I've got my late shifts, so I'll be going. Just leave me something to eat okay?" Scott smiled at his mother and nodded, still not quite sure what he was going to eat or what he was going to do about his situation.

He ran his fingers through his hair when someone knocked on the door. Scott's eyebrows crinkled and he looked towards the door. He wasn't expecting someone and it was almost surprising that he was so caught up in his problems to notice that someone was near the door. He stumbled towards the door and he pulled down the handle and as the door opened, he could already tell who it was. As he pulled open the door he could see her black hair just moving with the wind slightly.

"Hey Scott." Kira wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and placed her lips on his. She could feel that he wasn't really in it and she pulled away to see a slightly distracted Scott.

"I'm sorry Kira, something's just on my mind." She smiled and just placed a kiss on his cheek instead.

"That's okay, it happens to us all sometimes." She peered inside the house and saw that Scott hadn't made himself something to eat.

"Wanna come in? I was just about to make something to eat." She nodded, looking up at him and as they walked to the kitchen Scott turned around and ushered her towards the couches.

"Is something wrong Scott because we were going to go get something to eat." She could see the odd look in his eyes and she knew that something had happened.

"I need to tell you something and you're not going to like it." She nodded slowly, hoping that what he was about to say wasn't what she thought it was because she wasn't sure she could deal with that at this time. "At school I was doing something when Allison came up to me and she started talking to me and then she kissed me and I just can't hide what happened from you." He could see the hurt in Kira's eyes, but she wasn't unhappy with him, it seemed more towards Allison but it looked like she was trying to understand. Scott moved his hands and pulled his into a warm embrace. "I had no idea it was going to happen and I'm sorry that it did." Although Scott was saying it to Kira, he wasn't quite sure that what he was saying was actually what he felt. She tucked her head into his chest. After a few minutes they got off of the couches and moved to the kitchen where Kira sat on a seat while Scott shoved something frozen in the oven to eat. Not much had been said since Scott told her what happened but they knew that one awkward conversation had to be had at some stage.

"So why'd she do it?" Scott looked at her with an awkward look on his face because although a deadly obvious question, it was one that he had to answer and he didn't have much choice about it.

"She wants to get back together because she misses . . . us." He felt awkward saying it and he thought that it would only hurt her to tell her anymore. She nodded and didn't say much till she had to go home.

"Well I better be going home, they're all expecting me." Scoot nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled as she walked towards her car. Scott closed his door and he wasn't quite sure what the hell to or what the hell to say.

Scott was lying in his bed once more and he couldn't stand just sitting there anymore so he thought that it was time to talk to someone in the middle, someone who had nothing to do with it yet everything to do with it because she was an important person to both of them and she was one of the few people who could actually help him. It was time to call someone he didn't personally call on often but someone he maybe should call on more often, it was time to call Lydia.


End file.
